


Day 5: “Take what you need.”

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Dying, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fictober, Fictober 2018, M/M, Vampire Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, i'll add more tags later cus its late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: this one's a mess tbh I don't even know what I did here





	Day 5: “Take what you need.”

The explosion had taken them all by surprise.

The fight that began afterwards was no better. They’d been unprepared and most had been weaponless. Fortunately, Jack being the paranoid son of mom he was, he always carried his pulse rifle wherever he goes.

Gabe while also armed hadn't reacted as fast and had gotten a “scratch” on the side of his left torso and began to fight. Throwing enemy men as if they were balls of paper.

Little not-so-known-fact about commander Gabriel Reyes:

_ He was a vampire. _

Or, well a weird ass version of one. Because he wasn't precisely undead and he could go out into the sunlight but… after the SEP program and then Dr. O’Derian’s experiments on him well…

The thing was he still needed but to feed on from time to time.

At first, we’d wondered why he needed such a massive consumption of blood, to the point of almost killing the person.

It wasn’t until one Antonio Bartalotti that they had found out why.

You see a Blackwatch team had been procured to get evidence that Bartalotti was making illegal deals and was affiliated with Talon.

The mission hadn’t gone so well. Bartalotti had been expecting them and the minute they’d set foot on his home and by the end of it, Antonio had injured Gabriel so severely that the man went berserk and attacked the Italian man and fed from him.

He fed and fed until there had been nothing left…

Everyone around him was horrified. But what made it worse was when from Bartalotti’s body what looked to be a dark spherical light began to float.

It didn't get far though, Gabriel snatched it up and ate it as it were just a piece of candy.

He then stood up and turned to them.

Gasps could be heard. His face… his face was indescribable. Multiple eyes on one side, fangs overlapping his lip and then in the most demonic voice anyone had ever heard from Gabriel he asked:  **_“Who’s next?”_ **

  
  


A shot to his left ripped Jack from his thoughts. How had he managed not to get killed as he just spaced off?

Never mind that now. He needed to focus on the fight in front of him. A few men tried to get to him but Jack was to fast for them. He maneuvered from punching left and right and jumping when necessary.

Jack was looking for any possible exit at this point. He needed to know that his coworkers, his  _ friends _ , were okay. So he beat up the last of the surrounding men and headed towards the room's door.

It was risky but Jack didn’t care at the moment. He needed to get to them.

He quickly checked for anyone who might be passing by before exiting the room he was hiding in. he then dashed as quietly as he could through the headquarters halls until he heard more commotion.

Getting close enough, Jack hid behind one of the walls and carefully peeked in. he could immediately see Reinhardt and Torbjӧrn fighting at several people each. Looking up he could spot Ana’s sniper rifle as she shoots at their enemies.

Seeing as they were handing themselves Jack moved along to see where the rest of his coworkers are.

 

He’d checked most places and found most of his crew and saw they were fighting off their enemies well. Jesse almost had a close call but Genji had quickly jumped in and saved his ass.

The only one he hasn't been able to find was Gabriel and that was starting to worry him.

By now he’s checked half the headquarters beating guys here and there but no signs of commander Reyes were to be found.

Jack just hopes that he finds him before something like Bartalotti happens again.

He’s running through their training facility when all of a sudden he hears a shot and a pained scream ring throughout the room.

Jack’s blood runs cold. That sounded like Reyes' voice!

The soldier quickly ran to where he heard the scream and when got there he did not like what he was seeing.

Gabriel was on the floor, bleeding out. About five men were surrounding him about to finish the job.

‘ _ Heh.. not on my watch bitches. _ ’ he thinks before lifting his rifle and shooting at them. Three were hit and they fell dead on the grown only two remained.

One of the men advance, telling the other to finish the job. Jack, in turn, did not hesitate as he grabbed the dagger from his belt.

He threw as a way of distraction but the man dodged it easily so Jack changed the rifle’s setting and shot the man point blank.

He didn’t stop. He was feeling high on adrenaline right now so in the end, the last man didn’t stand a chance.

Once he made sure there was no one else hiding he goes and checks on Gabriel’s wound.

“Gabe? Hey…” Jack tries to get the other man’s attention but got no answer. “Come on man I know you can heal from this” Jack says shaking him a little. He gets a weak grunt for his efforts but it was still a grunt and that alone calmed Jack’s nerves if even a bit. Jack Slowly and carefully turned Gabriel on his back to see the complete damage.

It wasn't as bad as he’d thought at first but the wound was still bleeding. They were still under attack, he couldn't just carry him the medbay. Well, he could but it was high risk to get found by an enemy. So he stayed here with him. Think of any other possibility even though he knew there was only one.

Jack sighed. If Angela found out what he was about to do she’d have his ass and mount it on her wall for all to see.

Still…

Deciding what to do Jack maneuvered Gabriel into a sitting position and lent him against his own body. The half-conscious man groaned and even almost cursed at Jack but he was too out of it to so. Jack then took off his right glove and shoved his sleeve up his forearm, took the other knife he had stored in his pants, cut his arm deep enough that it wouldn’t stop bleeding so quickly and then put his arm front of Gabriel’s lips.

But he didn’t move. “Come on...” Jack shakes him again “Take what you need”

“No-o…”

“What,” Jack demands.

“W-wont s-stop,” Gabriel replies weakly.

“You won’t okay? I won't let you so please take my blood.” Jack pleads.

Gabriel caves. He usually does for him. For him, the man he loves and if all he wanted from him was such a small thing… who was Gabriel to deny him?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! can't believe you stuck around til the end!  
> thanks for reading thou. mighty appreciate it!
> 
> Kudos & Comments always welcomed


End file.
